


A Late Night Surprise Visit

by LisaLynn71



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Office Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaLynn71/pseuds/LisaLynn71
Summary: A late night office visit. No Copyright Infringement Intended. I do not own these characters.This is my first posted work so comments are welcome. Thank You. :)





	

Loud breathing and moaning could be heard echoing around the room. It’s a good thing everyone has gone home for the night. So the two women could be as loud as they wanted.

She was bent over her desk holding on for dear life, while being pounded into from behind. The sound of their sweaty skin slapping together made them both cry out with pleasure.

They were both so close, ready to explode. So the blonde increased her pace, pounding her dark haired lover even harder and faster than she was currently doing. Their heartbeats increased and the brunette let out a scream as muscles clenched and they both climaxed at the same time.

The blonde kissed her lovers neck and shoulder, gently pulling out the toy and unhooking it from her waist. She let it drop softly to the floor and wrapped her arms around the spent woman in front of her. They stayed like that for a few long moments enjoying the aftershocks of their lovemaking.

The blonde finally untangled herself from the brunette and started to get dressed. Green eyes watched her as she slipped back into her suit. She smiled as she watched her beautiful lover comb her fingers through her thick blonde hair. Blue eyes looked up and smiled at the way she was being watched.

They never needed many words between them, somehow they just knew. They spoke to each other with their eyes. They both nodded to each other and that was all the two women needed to say goodnight.

She turned and walked out to the balcony and flew off into the night. The dark haired woman sat in her chair in her office and couldn’t wipe the smile off her face. She really loved these late night surprise visits.

The End


End file.
